helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Iikubo Haruna
Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. She is also a fashion model and actress. She is a former model for the Japanese fashion magazine Love Berry. Profile *'Name:' Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) *'Nickname:' Harunan (はるなん) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1994 (age 17) *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height: '''160 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-26: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 10 Months *'Morning Musume Color:' '''Yellow' *'Hobbies: '''Shopping, reading *'Special skills: Flower arranging, staring contests *'Favorite foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki *'Favorite colors: 'Pink, black, red, orange and light blue *'Favorite words: "'Hard work will always be rewarded" *'Motto: "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Morning Musume song: '"Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!" *'Looks up to:' Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) History 2009–2011 In 2009, Iikubo Haruna won a special award at the exclusive auditions for the fashion magazine Love Berry. She first appeared as a model in the June number of the magazine. Since the July issue, Haruna Iikubo adopted the stage name Hau Dan (壇 はう). She "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 number. 2011 Iikubo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". They also participated in the end of the song "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th & 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical runned from June 6-12. On July 20, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Nakajima Saki, and Natsuyaki Miyabi were chosen to form the unit DIY♡. On July 27, 2012, it was announced that Iikubo will change her Morning Musume color. Her new color will be revealed in a Ustream show on July 30, 2012. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Morning Musume 51st Single Appearances Magazines *''Love Berry'' (June 2009 – February 2011, exclusive model) *''memew'' Vol.44 *''CM NOW'' Vol.144 Commercials *Love-Digi Moving Photo Camera (ラブデジ ムービングフォト) (2009, Takara Tomy) *Love-Digi Furifuri Photo Frame (ラブデジ ふりふりフォトフレーム) (2010, Takara Tomy) *Love-Digi Pri-Seal Stick (ラブデジ プリシールスティック) (2010, Takara Tomy) *Kanpo Senka (カンポウ専科) (Kracie Pharmaceutical) TV shows Dramas *''Glass no Kiba'' (ガラスの牙) (August 3, 2010, Chubu-Nippon/TBS）— as Kumi Toda (戸田くみ) Variety shows *Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ!TIME) (September 2011 –) Movies *''Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga'' (犬とあなたの物語 いぬのえいが) (2011) Theatre *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) DVD *2012.07.21 Greeting〜Iikubo Haruna〜 Trivia *She said that when she was in elementary she always drew pictures of Michishige Sayumi, Niigaki Risa and herself. *She is the oldest of her generation as well as older than the 9th generation. *She, along with Fujimoto Miki and Li Chun, are the only Morning Musume members to be older than two generations. *Tsunku said he hopes Iikubo can make Morning Musume even more cute and stylish. *She and S/mileageWada Ayaka from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. *She was called "Meshi" by Kudo Haruka, due to Haruka forgetting her nickname and it was written on her shirt while on stage. *She has announced her love for fellow member Michishige Sayumi at live events. *She said she wants Mano Erina's mouth because it's cute. *Seems to be close friends with Ishida Ayumi, because during the making of Ren'ai Hunter, Iikubo and Ishida were seen together most of the time. *She is the first member in Hello! Project to get a color that was not used before. *She gets annoyed when her color is called "brown" and not "chocolate". *She said that she's in love with a manga character. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must". *During the Morning Musume Spring Tour, she claimed that her goal is to be sexy. *She is the second member to change her color in 2012. Category:10th Generation Category:2011 additions Category:Morning Musume Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:1994 births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:November Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:DIY♡